gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Gundam
The GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike is a prototype long range bombardment mobile suit featured in the anime Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. It was piloted by Kira Yamato before it was passed down to Mu La Flaga. Technology & Combat Characteristics When equipped with the Launcher Striker, the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam becomes a mobile suit designed for long range bombardment, capable of taking down fortresses and heavily armored targets. Besides the armament mounted on the Strike itself (which includes head-mounted CIWS guns and combat knives), the Launcher Striker adds the large hyper impulse cannon and a combo weapons pod, which contain a 120mm anti-ship vulcan gun and two 350mm gun launchers, to the armament of the suit. The hyper impulse cannon functions as the Launcher Striker's main weapon, while the combo weapons pod serves a defensive role against enemy mobile suits and missiles. The Launcher Striker pack is comparable to ZAFT's D-Type equipment. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS :Mounted in the Strike's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles, destroy lightly armored vehicles, etc. ;*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife :Stored in the Strike's side skirt armor are a pair of folding "Armor Schneider" combat knives. These knives do not need power from the suit, can be thrown, and their blades vibrate at high speed allowing them to pierce through most armor except PS armor. ;*"Agni" 320mm Hyper Impulse Cannon :The primary weapon of the Launcher Strike, this large beam cannon with a total length of about 20m was one of the most powerful mobile suit mounted beam weapon at its introduction. By generating and firing plasma energy in a highly compressed state as a burst impulse on the order of microseconds, it can destroy a mobile suit in one shot and blast a hole through a space colony's wall. Although its energy consumption rate to power ratio is high, rapid fire for an extended period of time is possible by connecting to an external power supply. It is mounted on the left side of the backpack via an arm unit, and held under the left shoulder when in use. ;*Combo Weapons Pod :The secondary weapon of the Launcher Strike, it is a close range, defensive, composite armament unit consisting of a 120mm anti-ship vulcan gun and two 350mm gun launchers. It is mounted on the right shoulder and can lock onto multiple targets simultaneously. The 120mm anti-ship vulcan gun is effective in intercepting MS at close-mid range and can also be used for anti-ship combat. As for the 350mm gun launchers, they are missile launchers, but can also fire a variety of projectiles including grenades. Special Equipment & Features ;*Striker Pack System ;*Phase Shift Armor :As with all of the G Project mobile suits, the GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike is equipped with phase shift armor. When activated the Launcher Strike's color is changed from a light grey to a white scheme with a bit of blue and red mixed in. Phase Shift armor, when activated, renders the Strike immune to physical attacks such as bullets, the GINN sword, or against missiles. However Phase Shift armor continually drains the battery of energy, shortening the mobile suit's combat endurance, and uses up additional energy when it is hit. ;*Operating System :The Strike uses the General Unilateral Neuro-Link Dispersive Autonomic Maneuver Synthesis System. History The Launcher Striker pack is one of the first three Striker Packs created by the Earth Alliance as part of their G Project. The Launcher Strike was first used in Heliopolis as a means to increase the power of the radio's signal. However Kira Yamato would have to use the Launcher Strike's Agni cannon to fight off Rau Le Creuset. The powerful beam managed to destroy the arm of Rau Le Creuset's ZGMF-515 CGUE, but at the same time blasted a hole in the side of Heliopolis. The action did have the desired result of forcing Rau to retreat. The Launcher Strike's second use was in space during a battle against the captured G-Units. The GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam ran low on power and was in danger of being captured. As an emergency procedure, the Launcher Striker pack was launched on the catapult in order for Kira to switch out the equipment. Kira succeeded right as a grenade fired from the GAT-X102 Duel Gundam struck. Re-energized, the Launcher Strike used its Agni to force the other Gundams to retreat. The first Striker pack that the Strike used on Earth was the Launcher Striker. The Launcher Strike was used in a desert battle against multiple TMF/A-802 BuCUEs. At first, the battle go poorly as the Launcher Strike's movement program was not adapted for the sandy terrain, meaning it could barely move while the BuCUE continued their high-speed attack. Eventually Kira made the proper adjustments and managed to fend off the BuCUEs. The fourth time the Launcher Strike was used was when the Archangel left Orb waters. The ship discharged a large amount of smoke to hide the Launcher Strike which hid on the hull. From that position the Launcher Strike used the Agni to hold off the enemy mobile suits. The Launcher Strike was last used by Mu La Flaga during the time the Three Ships Alliance hid out in the Mendel colony. The Launcher Strike and the GAT-X103 Buster Gundam were sent out to investigate the interior for ZAFT forces. Mu and the Launcher Strike then get into a duel with Rau Le Creuset and his new ZGMF-600 GuAIZ. The Launcher Strike's heavy firepower would prove to be a poor match-up against the GuAIZ's speed and balanced equipment. Gallery Aqme-x03.jpg|AQM/E-X03 Launcher Striker Gat-x105-agni.jpg|"Agni" 320mm Hyper Impulse Cannon Gat-x105-weaponpod.jpg|Combo Weapons Pod (120mm Anti-ship Vulcan Gun, 2 x 350mm Gun Launchers) Launcher Strike.png Launcher Strike kicks Buster.png Launcher Strike2.png Launcher Strike (Ep41).png Launcher Strike Firing Combo Weapon Pod.png|Firing 120mm Anti-ship Vulcan gun Launcher Strike Firing Gun Launcher.png|Firing 350mm Gun Launcher Launcher Strike vs GuAIZ Rau.png|Vs GuAIZ Commander Type Launcher Strike Gundam.jpg|In SD Gundam G Generation Overworld LauncherStrikeBattleDestiny.png Gunpla Ng launcher strike gundam.jpg|NG 1/144 GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Gundam (2003): box art 1-100 Launcher Strike Gundam.jpg|NG 1/100 GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Gundam (2003): box art Mg-launcher-strike.jpg|MG 1/100 GAT-X105 Launcher/Sword Strike Gundam (2008): box art MG Aile Strike Gundam Ver.RM Launcher Sword Striker Pack.jpg|MG 1/100 AQM/E-X03 Launcher Striker/AQM/E-X02 Sword Striker Pack for Aile Strike Gundam Ver.RM (P-Bandai exclusive; 2013): box art 1-60-Strike-Gundam-Striker-Weapon-System.jpg|1/60 GAT-X105 Strike Gundam Striker Weapon System (2003): box art Action Figures MSiA_gat-x105Launcher_p01_HongKong.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "GAT-X105 Launcher Strike Gundam" (Hong Kong release; 2004): package front view. MSiA_gat-x105Launcher_p02_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "GAT-X105 Launcher Strike Gundam" (North American release; 2004): package front view. AMSiA_gat-x105LauncherNSwordStrike_p01_front.jpg|Advanced Mobile Suit in Action (AMSiA / AMIA) "GAT-X105 Launcher Strike & Sword Strike Gundam" (2003): package front view. AMSiA_gat-x105LauncherNSwordStrike_p02_back.jpg|AMSiA / AMIA "GAT-X105 Launcher Strike & Sword Strike Gundam" (2003): package rear view. RobotDamashii_gat-x105LauncherNSwordStrike_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "Launcher Striker & Sword Striker Set" (2011): package front view. Notes and Trivia References GAT-X105AQME-X03 Launcher Strike Gundam - Technical Detail and Design.jpg|Technical Detail/Design External links *GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike on MAHQ.net Category:Earth Alliance